Kore ga AI desu ka ?
by saruakira
Summary: Naruto pria Bishounen yang senang bergonta-ganti pacar, tidak percaya akan adanya cinta hingga suatu saat ia jatuh cinta dengan seseorang. Happy SasuNaru Days Tercopas dari manga yaoi dengan penambahan dibeberapa tempat :D


**Naruto's pov**

Bagiku tidak ada cinta yang serius didunia ini, semuanya _bullshit_…

"Naruuuu-kuun~ kapan kau akan mengajakku kencan ?"

Jika kamu menjalani percintaan dengan serius, aku yakin kau akan mendapat masalah serius…

"Aaaaah jangan ajak dia, ajak aku sajaaa Naru-kun~~"

"Maa maa"

Cinta—ah tidak, bermain dengan wanita hanya untuk dinikmati ONLY until your libido is satisfied.

**Naruto's pov end**

.

.

.

**Title :** Kore ga Ai desu ka ?

**Genre :** Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Rating :** **T+**

**Pairing :** Sasuke x Naruto

**Warning :** alur kecepetan, banyak typo dimana-mana, gaje dan sudah pasti OOC =w=;;

**Summary : **

_Naruto pria Bishounen yang senang bergonta-ganti pacar, tidak percaya akan adanya cinta hingga suatu saat ia jatuh cinta dengan seseorang._

.

.

.

"Baiklah.. baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita bermain bersama, threesome eh ?" Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya, kedua tangannya merangkul bahu mungil dua gadis disamping kanan dan kirinya.

"Kyaaaaaa~ Naru-kun mesuuuum" teriak centil para gadis.

"IYAAAAA! DAMEEE DAAA" tiba-tiba teriakan seorang gadis terdengar dibalik tembok yang disandarkan Naruto.

"Are ?" Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya begitu pula dengan kedua gadis disebelahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa bersamamu, mungkin lebih baik jika kau mencari laki-laki lain" ucap seseorang berambut raven.

"Tidak mauuu, aku mau tetap bersamamuu" gadis itu bersikeras, tangannya memegang erat tangan sang raven.

"Tapi aku—"

"Aku tahu, aku tahuu, ma-makanya aku akan berusaha supaya kau jatuh cinta kepadaku!" kali ini sang gadis meremas erat bagian depan kemeja sang raven. "Kumohon tetaplah bersamaku" pinta sang gadis.

"Tidak bisa, ini hanya akan membuatmu sakit" pria raven itu melepaskan cengkraman sang gadis dan melangkah pergi.

GREEEEP

Tiba-tiba sang gadis memeluk pria raven itu dari belakang dengan erat, tampak tak ingin melepaskannya.

"TIDAAAK MAUUU, SASUKEEE JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKUU" gadis itu menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

"Lepaskan aku Sakura"

"Uruseee" Naruto mendesis, sungguh ia jengah mendengar pertengkaran remaja labil dibelakangnya itu.

"Ja-jangan bilang kau meninggalkanku karena menyukai orang lain ?"

"Permisi nona~" tiba-tiba Naruto muncul dengan menaiki jendela, sambil tersenyum dan memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. "Maaf nona, tapi pangeranmu ini sedang menjalin hubungan denganku~" mata saphirenya melirik Sasuke seduktif "Benarkan, ne Suke-kuun~?" sedikit membuat suara genit dan menempelkan pipi mulusnya dipipi Sasuke tak lupa memberi senyuman tulus kepada sang gadis yang mematung tidak percaya.

"a—"

**SasuNaru-SasuNaru-SasuNaru- SasuNaru-SasuNaru-SasuNaru- SasuNaru-SasuNaru-SasuNaru**

"Maaf sudah menggagu percakapanmu, Sasuke-kun"

"Tidak, aku justru berterima kasih kau sudah menolongku" Sasuke menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Ppuh—" Naruto tersenyum mengejek "itu hanya masalah sepele kau tau, itu akan selesai jika kau langsung meninggalkannya saja, kau bisa mencari wanita lain"

"…" Sasuke tak membalas perkataan Naruto, onyxnya menerawang langit-langit

"Kau itu bodoh sasuke, tidak memanfaatkan ketampananmu, jangan anggap cinta itu terlalu serius okay ?" sambil menopang dagu, Naruto masih memasang senyum meremehkan di wajah manisnya. "Baka ne, kupikir kau orang yang senang bermain-main dengan cinta hahaha"

Sasuke melirik Naruto "hm—"

Greeep

Tangan alabasternya menganggat dagu Naruto, membuat Naruto menatap lurus mata onyxnya. "Walaupun wajahmu imut kelakuanmu buruk, Dobe" Seringa muncul diwajah tampannya.

"Sebaiknya kau hentikan kebiasaan bodohmu itu" Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Naruto "Bisa saja suatu saat kau akan jatuh cinta dengan seseorang, Naruto-kun" Tegas Sasuke, lalu berjalan pergi tanpa menunggu protesan Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Omoshirou naa~"

Kemudian, sambil masih memandangi punggung Sasuke, tanpa sadar ia tersenyum.

**SasuNaru-SasuNaru-SasuNaru- SasuNaru-SasuNaru-SasuNaru- SasuNaru-SasuNaru-SasuNaru**

"Heeiiii kau sudah dengar ? Naruto jalan dengan Sasuke !"

"Hontouuuu ? kyaaaaa Akhirnyaa OTPkuuu~" *perhatian ini yang teriak saru #abaikan xD*

"He ? MAJIIII ? Naruto yang suka gonta-ganti pacar itu kan ? sama Sasukeee ?"

Pagi itu Konoha Gakuen diributkan dengan gossip baru yang tersebar, gossip jadiannya Naruto sang playboy dengan Sasuke yang terkenal sebagai seorang manusia tanpa celah.

"Naru-kuuun~" ucap manja seorang gadis sambil merangkul lengan Naruto. "apa benar kau jalan dengan Sasuke-kun ?"

"Umm, begitulaah"

"Hyaaaaah kalau begitu, waktu bermain denganku akan berkuraang doong~ ?" Manja sang gadis sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Naruto mengambil kotak rokok dari kantung celananya "Hmm"

"Lalu bagaimana janjimu itu ?" kini tangan sang gadis memainkan dasi Naruto "Katanya kau akan memutuskan pacar-pacarmu dan hanya akan jalan denganku ?, tapi sekarang kau malah jalan dengan Sasuke-kun ?"

"Aaah, kalu begitu mulai sekarang kita putus saja nee" Naruto mengambil sebatang rokok dan tersenyum lembut ke arah sang gadis.

PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK

"HUWEEEE ITTTEEE ! INO MEMUKULKU SUKEEEE" sambil meraung-raung kesakitan,tanpa risih ia duduk dipangkuan Sasuke dan mengadu seorang gadis bernama Ino telah memukul pipi mulusnya. Naruto bahkan tak memperdulikan sekitarnya yang telah memeperhatikan dia meraung-raung seperti gadis.

"Pasti kau yang salah" dengan tampang stoicnya, Sasuke menanggapi Naruto.

"HUWEEEE HIDOOOIII~~" Naruto mengusap-usap pipinya yang memerah karena habis terkena tamparan cinta dari Ino ke pipi mulus Sasuke "Harusnya kau menghiburkuuu, kau kan pacaarkuuu huweeee"

"Hn, berhentilah menangis semuanya akan baik-baik saja" Sasuke menepuk-nepuk kepala Naruto dengan lembut, masih dengan tampang stoicnya. "Jangan menangis lagi, aku akan menraktirmu"

"EEH ? Benarkaaaaah ?" kali ini mata Naruto berbinar-binar.

Tiba-tiba Naruto berdiri dan langsung saja menyeret Sasuke "Ayo-ayooo, aku sudah lapaaaar~"

"Hn"

Berhubung sekolah telah berakhir setengah jam yang lalu akhirnya Sasuke pun mengalah. Naruto dan Sasuke bergandengan tangan.

**Naruto's Pov**

_Walaupun aku sering mendengar, Sasuke tipe orang yang "serius" dalam menjalin sebuah hubungan. Tetapi dia tidak mengikatku, apa mungkin karena ini hanya pura-pura ?_

_Yaah… setidaknya aku lebih tenang jika begini, aku tak suka jika terikat suatu hubungan. Lagi pula…_

Naruto melirik Sasuke yang berjalan disampingnya

_Kami sama-sama lelaki jadi tak perlu ada yang di khawatirkan, selain itu… entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman ketika berada didekat Sasuke._

**Naruto's Pov End **

**SasuNaru-SasuNaru-SasuNaru- SasuNaru-SasuNaru-SasuNaru- SasuNaru-SasuNaru-SasuNaru**

Naruto berguling-guling di ranjang single Sasuke. Entah sejak kapan, sudah rutinitas sehari-hari Naruto sehabis pulang sekolah selalu mampir ke Apartement Sasuke. Dan akhir-akhir ini Naruto baru mengetahui Sasuke seorang pewaris perusahaan elit di Jepang yaitu Uchiha Corp. Semenjak memulai masa SMAnya Sasuke tinggal seorang diri. Entahlah katanya itu kebiasaan seorang Uchiha agar ia bisa mandiri. Kalau Naruto sih juga ingin tinggal sendiri tapi sayang orang tuanya terlalu protektif. Maklum wajah cantik Naruto dapat mengundang kejahatan.

"Nee~ nee~ Suke-kun, kau lapar tidak ?" ucap Naruto sambil memandang langit-langit.

"Sedikit, kau ingin pesan sesuatu ?" Sasuke yang berada di lantai, mengambil sebuah kertas bertuliskan 'MENU ICHIRAKU RAMEN'

"Aku mau makan Ramen miso jumbo" Naruto memeluk Sasuke dari belakang, tangannya menunjuk sebuah gambar satu porsi Ramen miso jumbo extra pedas.

"Hn, oke" Sasuke memijit nomor sesuai yang tertera di menu.

Naruto memperhatikan Sasuke. "Suke, kau membosankan"

"Ha ?" Sasuke melongo. Dengan tampang stoicnya ia menatap Naruto

"Kita berpacaran ne ?" Naruto mengalungkan tangannya dileher Sasuke. "Ayo kita lakukan~" memiringkan wajahnya sambil menatap Sasuke. Sementara itu Sasuke hanya diam masih belum mengerti apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

"Maksudmu ?" Tanya Sasuke

"ha—ah, sepertinya kau yang lebih pantas dipanggil Dobe"

JITAK

Sasuke menjitak Naruto "Aku lebih pintar darimu" ucap Sasuke sedikit narsis, kemudian kembali melihat menu. Ia ingin memesan makanan lain selain Ramen.

"ahahahahah aku bercana Teme~~" Naruto memeluk leher Sasuke dari belakang. Masih dengan posisi Naruto di ranjang dan Sasuke di lantai.

"Point utama dari berpacaran…." Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sasuke. "Sex" dengan seduktif Naruto membisikan tiga huruf itu ditelinga Sasuke.

Onyx Sasuke membulat sesaat, tak lama wajah stoicnya kembali.

"Well—" Sasuke mengusap tengkuknya "Kita laki-laki."

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. "Sini" tiba-tiba ia menarik tangan Sasuke dan memasukannya kedalam seragam, menuntunnya untuk mengelus kulit tan mulus itu. "Apa kau merasakan sesuatu?"

Sasuke tak menjawab, tangannya malah mengelus tubuh Naruto hingga didapatkannya sebuah tonjolan dan langsung saja Sasuke cubit pelan.

"Ngh" Naruto mengerang "ahahah bercanda~" Naruto melepaskan tangan Sasuke "Kau tidak mungkin merasakan sesuatu yang membuatmu mengeras ne ?" Naruto tertawa.

BRUUUUUUK

"Are ?"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menindih Naruto. Onyxnya menatap Shapire itu intens. Mata kelam itu seolah menghipnotis Naruto sesaat, rasanya seperti dihisap kedalamnya hingga tanpa sadar Sasuke sudah menjamah tubuhnya.

"Bolehkah ?" Sasuke menatap Naruto.

**-SKIP LEMON TIME-**

"Kau yakin tak ingi menginap ?"

"Umm, ya, aku takut Kaa-san dan Tou-san akan khawatir" ucap Naruto sambil memakai sepatunya.

"Tunggu sebentar, akan ku antar" Sasuke beranjak masuk ke kamar hendak mengambil jaket untuk menutupi tubuh atasnya yang polos.

Naruto menggenggam lengan Sasuke "Tidak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Tangan alabaster Sasuke mengelus lembut pipi Naruto "Apa kau marah ?"

"Eh ?" Naruto menggeleng cepat "Tidak, umm—mungkin aku hanya sedikit kaget, kau tau ini pertama kalinya aku melakukannya dengan seorang pria hehe" Naruto berusaha tertawa.

"Maaf, ini salahku"

"Hei hei, sudahlah aku tidak apa-apa Teme~ sudah ya daaah" Naruto menutup pintu apartement Sasuke.

"Ah! Do-"

BLAAAM

Hening, Naruto berjalan perlahan. Disandarkannya bahu kanannya pada sebuah dinding yang tak jauh dari kamar apartement Sasuke. '_Cukup… Perasaan apa ini…_' bulir-bulir air ata perlahan jatuh ke pipi tannya, melewati tiga garis seperti kumis kucing sebagai tanda lahirnya. '_A-aku tidak pernah merasakannya… a-apa yang harus kulakukan ?_' Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya mencoba menahan isakan yang lolos dari bibirnya '_I-ini bukan diriku…_'

**SasuNaru-SasuNaru-SasuNaru- SasuNaru-SasuNaru-SasuNaru- SasuNaru-SasuNaru-SasuNaru**

Suasana lapangan olahraga sangat berisik kali ini. Tampak pria berambut pirang tengah dikelilingi duaa orang gadis, tak jarang pria pirang itu menggodanya hingga tampak semburat merah dipipi para gadis. Sementara itu seluruh anak kelasnya dan kelas sebelah sedang sibuk bertanding sepak bola. Tak terkecuali sang pria raven yang tampak sibuk menggiring bola.

"WHOAAA—AAAH lihaaaaat ! Naruto sedang menggoda para gadis didepan Sasukee!"

"Apakah dia sudah bosan dengan Sasuke ?!"

"Huweeee tidaaaak OTP-kuuu~" *perhatian ini yang nangis saru #abaikan XD*

"Yare yare, aku pikir dia sudah berubah, Naruto tetaplah Naruto ne~ ahahaha"

"Hu—uh Naruto keterlaluan, yooosh aku yang akan membahagiakan Sasuke-kun nanti~"

"Cih" Naruto mencoba cuek dengan apa yang didengarnya, padahal telinganya sudah panas dan ingin sekali ia menonjoki orang-orang yang seenaknya berbica tadi. Mereka tidak tahu kalau hubungannya dengan Sasuke hanyalah pura-pura. 'Aku tidak peduli, aku hanya ingin menjadi diriku sendiri' Batin Naruto.

Waktu sudah menunjukan jam 15.00. pelajaran olahraga sudah usai setengah jam yang lalu, namun ada seorang siswa yang sedang sibuk memunguti bola di lapangan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto yang saat pelajaran tadi ia sibuk menggoda gadis-gadis hingga melupakan kalau hari ini sedang diambil nilai olahraga. Jadilah ia terkena hukuman memungut bola.

"Kusooo" Naruto mengumpat sambil memunguti bola, hingga tangan kekar mengambil salah satu bola yang berada tepat dihadapan Naruto.

"Biar kubantu." Naruto menengok, didapatinya sesosok pria berambut Raven tersenyum kepadanya.

"Cih" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, dan kembali menyibukan diri dengan pura-pura mencabuti rumput.

"Kemari aku merasa terlalu kasar kepadamu, aku sungguh khawatir" Sasuke meletakkan bola itu di keranjang. "Tapi melihatmu 'penuh energy' seperti tadi, aku sungguh merasa lega—" ada jeda disana "sebagai kekasihmu, aku merasa cemburu."

"HAAA ? Jangan bercanda Teme, itu tidak lucu" Naruto tersenyum mengejek "bukankah ini hanya pura-pura, bukannya kau tidak suka dengan orang sepertiku yang suka bermain-main ?."

Sasuke manatap Naruto dengan muka datarnya "—well, sebenarnya kau orang yang baik, tapi—" Sasuke menyentuh pundak Naruto. Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Naruto bergetar. Sasuke yang menyadarinya cukup kaget hingga matanya membulat. Namun setelah itu wajah datarnya kembali dan dengan seringai tipis dibibirnya.

Sasuke mendekat, menghapus jarak antara dirinya dan Naruto. "Tapi, orang sepertimu ini—" Sasuke menyentuh pipi Naruto. Naruto langsung memalingkan mukanya, tidak berani menatap Sasuke.

GREEEEP

Tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluk Naruto erat, memalingkan wajah Naruto agar menatapnya. "Hanya cocok dengan ku, lihat kau bergetar hanya karena kupeluk" Sasuke makin mengeratkan pelukannya "Kau sunggu menarik Dobe" Sasuke menunduk kemudian mencium lembut pipi Naruto.

"Tidak" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, namun sial karena wajahnya yang berpaling kini Sasuke malah menjilat telinga kirinya. 'Ba-bagaimana bisa… Aku…'

"Tinggalkan aku" Naruto mendorong Sasuke, namun Sasuke tak berpindah satu incipun, hanya pelukannya saja yang terlepas. "TInggalkan aku, ka-kalau seperti ini aku—" Naruto menunduk "Aku… aku bisa benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadamu, jadi tinggalkan aku" cairan bening menggantung dipelupuk mata Naruto.

CUP

Dengan satu tangan Sasuke memajukan kepala Naruto, ia menghapus jarak keduanya hingga bibirnya menyentuh lembut bibir cherry Naruto. Perasaan aneh mulai menjalar dihati Naruto. Rasanya sungguh hangat.

'_Kore ga Ai desu ka ?' _

Setetes cairan bening mengalir mulus dipipi Naruto. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan hal seperti ini. Apakah ini takdir ? atau mungkin tuhan ingin menghukumnya karena sering memepermainkan perasaan yang namanya 'Cinta'?, kalaupun ini hukuman, setidaknya ini adalah hukuman yang manis. Ternyata Cinta itu tidak buruk.

**FIN**


End file.
